


The 'For Real' Realization

by VigilantSycamore



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sheldon POV, The Fish Guts Displacement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantSycamore/pseuds/VigilantSycamore
Summary: They met thanks to her overbearing mother, his mischievous friends and a dirty sock. Years later, he was looking back on their relationship and wondering when he knew they were ‘for real,’ as Penny would put it.





	The 'For Real' Realization

They met thanks to her overbearing mother, his mischievous friends and a dirty sock. Years later, he was looking back on their relationship and wondering when he knew they were ‘for real,’ as Penny would put it.

Was it when they first met and he was so impressed that he actually _offered her a beverage_? No, he was just shocked that a dating site had paired him up with someone _not_ utterly inane and unbearable (‘mustn’t insult Leonard, mustn’t insult Leonard’). He had Leonard for that (‘darn it!’).

Was it when he _asked_ her to be his _girlfriend_ \- why would he do that if he didn’t think they were _for real_? Oh yes, because Stewart. And the fact that she made him say it without the quadruple negative.

He had _definitely_ known when he was robbed and didn’t call her to help so she wouldn’t find out and wouldn’t be disappointed - why would the great Sheldon Cooper care what someone else thinks of him? But he had to have realised before then.

Of all the times for his eidetic memory to fail him, it had to be when he’s writing his vows. ‘Lord, if you’re doing this, stop and I’ll become a deist. _That’s my final offer._ ’ Oh dear, he was attributing a difficulty to the actions of a non-existent deity.

Oh! Of course, that was it! The moment - the precise moment, right down to the Planck time - when he knew their relationship was something that was going to last. The day she got sick. He hadn’t wanted to stay - what was the point in _both_ of them getting sick, he’d thought - but he’d only gone a few steps before something made him turn around and come back. There was only one thing that could make him go against every sensible bone in his body by staying with someone who had the flu. Even if he had taken much longer to admit it to himself - let alone to her - that was when he knew. That was when he knew he loved his girlfriend. If he had a time machine and could only change one thing, he’d go back to that moment and stop himself from leaving in the first place.

‘That’s going in my vows for sure!’

**Author's Note:**

> The vows thing came out of nowhere. This was originally going to just be Sheldon looking back on their relationship, but instead it became Sheldon writing his vows while looking back on their relationship.


End file.
